


I is for Indiana Jones

by Blinded_Kit



Series: Crossover Soup-Darcy Lewis [9]
Category: Indiana Jones Series, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Darcy Lewis Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinded_Kit/pseuds/Blinded_Kit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy is stuck in the past with Indiana Jones</p>
            </blockquote>





	I is for Indiana Jones

This one is short guys, sorry!

I is for Indiana Jones

Own Nothing

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darcy kicked the guy legs out from under him and grabbed his gun and pointed it at him. "Any time now Dr. Jones." She shouted out behind her shoulder.

"I'm working as fast as I can!" He shouted back as he worked behind her.

Darcy rolled her eyes as shot the gun at the two attacking man. She glanced around quickly and sighed. "So wasn't what I meant when I wanted to be a part of history." She muttered to herself.

"You done there kid?" Dr. Jones as he ran up to her.

Darcy rolled her eyes as she shot another guy on the leg. "Now I am." She gave him a smile and led him out of the temple.

"Where did you learn to shoot like that?" He asked her as they ran to a car, Darcy reached down and grabbed another gun on the way out.

"In the future." She stated as she jumped into the passenger seat. "Drive and I'll cover us."

He gave her a small smile and started up the car. They drove in silence as they made their way through the city, Darcy keeping an eye out for any bad guys. "So how do you plan on getting back home?"

She snorted. "I was kind of hoping you would know." Darcy laughed as they made their way out of the city.

He smirked at her as he drove to the embassy in the next city. "You might be here a while then."

"I can live with that." She stated. "Someone has to keep you alive." She gave him a smile as she relaxed in the seat. "You owe me a drink by the way."

"I owe you quite a few, by my count." He smiled at her.


End file.
